Rudolph Lestange
Transylvania Quarters |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Dark |eyes=Red |skin=Black |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Knights of Plague |masters=*The Gladiator |apprentices= }} Rudolph Lestange was a Knight of Plague and the brother of Sebastian Lestange. He fought on several fronts along with his brother during the Second Cold War. Like most Knights of Plague, he was killed during the Battle of Transylvania. Biography Second Cold War Joining the Gladiator Born sometime before 2020, Rudolph and his brother, Sebastian, supported the Gladiator and became Knights of Plague during the Third NoHead War. Because he did not join the Knights of Plague until then, Rudolph was not imprisoned into Beta Prison. During the Second Cold War, he was moderately active. During the Skirmish in Transylvania Quarters, he reacted violently against Augustus Salt for trying to kill Master Intelligence in place of the Gladiator. It should be noted that in all fairness Augustus was not an official Knight of Plague, and therefore received little respect amongst them. Meeting at Transylvania Quarters In the summer of 2041, Rudolph and his brother attended a Knight of Plague meeting at Transylvania Quarters concerning plans to acquire the Orb of Power and take over the government. A few weeks later, Rudolph had already broken out of Beta Prison, and instigated his master's plan to subjugate public officials to begin the silent coup. Rudolph and his brother, Sebastian, attended the Knight of Plague meeting at Transylvania Quarters in the summer of 2041. During that meeting, he reported that he had possessed Fredrick Powell, then head of the Department of Justice, as part of the Gladiator's plan to obtain the Orb of Power and enslave the solar system. Many of his fellow Knights were impressed, though the Gladiator believed Becca's estimate of where the Orb was over Rudolph's. Rudolph had fallen for the trap set by Evans on that count, whereas Becca knew the true location, the Court of Domination. Battle of Transylvania After the failure of his previous attempts to obtain the Orb, the Gladiator successfully attempted to lure Lindsay to the Court of Domination by planting a vision into her mind about a powerful bomb that could destroy everything. In the following battle, Rudolph was paired with Sebastian. Finally, Master Intelligence telekinetically smashed the shelves, distracting the Knights of Plague so they could flee. However, Rudolph quickly pursued them by flying above the shelves along with Caberra and the Gladiator, and Master Intelligence ordered everyone into the adjoining Time Chamber as Sebastian joined Rudolph in the air. Inside the Death Chamber, Rudolph was one of the only Knights who did not capture anyone while the Gladiator blackmailed Lindsay Kellerman into giving him the Orb. However, Baby Strength was able to free himself and Red X, who destroyed the Grand Nuke at the cost of her life. Death As the battle resumed, Force Baby angrily injured Becca Smith after witnessing Andromeda's death. He proceeded to shoot down an unsuspecting Rudolph, as well as several other Knights. Personality and traits Rudolph was a sadist who enjoyed torturing people in general, particularly children. He had strong beliefs that Muggles were lesser than mutants. However, he was seemingly more bright than his brother Sebastian. Relationships Family Sebastian Lestange Rudolph seemed to be on good terms with his brother, Sebastian. The two were seen conversing together while on the lookout for Master Intelligence during the Battle of Transylvania. The Gladiator Rudolph became a Knight of Plague and served the Gladiator around the Third NoHead War. Because of fortunate timing, Rudolph was never imprisoned into Beta Prison. Despite this, he managed to remain in the Gladiator's confidence, and was praised by the Gladiator for being able to subdue Fredrick Powell. The Gladiator has shown great faith in him despite the past lack of faith and his late start. This contrasts how Monroe was treated, whose past failures had led to a loss of faith and respect amongst the ranks of Knights of Plague. Becca Smith Rudolph, at the very least, respected Becca Smith with a sense of fear, as he backed down when Becca stepped forward to confront Andromeda. While he received many praises from the Knights of Plague when he went into detail in subduing Powell, he seemed a little envious when Becca was receiving slightly more attention and praise from the Gladiator. Monroe He seems to have a sarcastic opinion on Monroe's extravagance and show off attitude on his wealth. When the Gladiator humiliated Monroe during the first meeting, he joined his fellow Knights of Plague in their mocking and sneering laughter. Caberra Rudolph appeared to be on good terms with Caberra, who patted him on the back during the meeting and were seen conversing together shortly before the Battle of Transylvania. Augustus Salt Rudolph had absolutely no respect for Augustus Salt. He reacted violently against Salt for trying to kill Master Intelligence in place of the Gladiator, though in all fairness Salt was not an official Knight of Plague, and therefore received little respect amongst any of them. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Knights of Plague Category:Second Cold War casualties Category:2040s deaths Category:American individuals Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Lestange family Category:Dark mutants Category:Villains